


Blood and Family

by klainellamas



Category: Glee RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-19
Updated: 2013-06-19
Packaged: 2017-12-15 11:29:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/849045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klainellamas/pseuds/klainellamas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Co-Authored with a friend)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blood and Family

Darren was running with Chris to go hunting when he heard what sounded like 2 girls crying. He ran to them and saw them huddled together and crying. Darren could see their eyes that had turned blood red and they had fangs coming out of their mouths. He could tell they were newbie's. "Chris, look." Darren said pointing his head towards the girls. Kassie and Lilly looked up and saw them. They didn't know who they were so they huddled closer together, frightened. "What is *that*?" Chris asked looking the girls surprised. They were identical twins with the same wild eyes. "They're a miracle, Darren" Darren nodded at Chris. He slowly walked over to the girls and crouched down in front of the girls. "You don't have to be afraid of us." Darren said softly. "Please don't hurt us." Kassie begged in a scared whisper holding onto her sister frightened. "Please don't." Lilly begged in the same tone as her sister. "I promise we aren't going to hurt you. Right Chris?" Darren said looking up to Chris. Chris seemed unsure. He thought for a second and then quietly whispered to Darren "You know that vampire children are dangerous, Dare, maybe we should kill..." As he spoke he saw the girls trembling and he sighed. "No, I can´t. They look lovely. We should be careful." Darren frowned "What are you thinking, Chris? should we adopt them?" He asked. Kassie and Lilly saw the men talking and started shaking more when they overheard Chris talking about killing them. Kassie tried standing up to get away but she was so weak she just fell back down.  
Chris was shocked to see her and took her in his arms, she was weak and fragile. He analyzed with attention and smiled at Darren "They're not pets, Dare, if you want to adopt them we have to take risks and responsibility for them. Do you agree?" Darren nodded and Chris sighed again saying: "Well, I'm agreeing too." Kassie tried to move closer to Lilly when Chris grabbed her. "Please don't hurt me." She begged weakly. Lilly was hugging her knees looking up at Kassie. Darren noticed how scared the girls were and sighed. "We aren't go to hurt you. We're going to try to help you." He told the girls softly then looking over at Chris "You are really beautiful, girls, we would like you to come live with us?" Chris said. Darren held his hand happy to have convinced him "We promise that we will take care you and we won't harm you. Come with us, please? " Darren asked. Lilly and Kassie looked at each other then looked at Chris and Darren. They nodded agreeing to go with them. Darren smiled at them when they agreed. The Criss-Colfer family house was huge and elegant but It was hidden in the middle of a forest so it wouldn't draw attention to them and close enough to wild animals that was not so hard to go hunting. When the twins arrived there for the first time they felt even smaller than they really were. Kassie and Lilly were being supported by Darren and Chris while being walked into the enormous house. Darren and Chris led them to the brown couch and set them down on it. "Thanks." They mumbled. Chris turned to whisper to Darren doing that small be upset a little "Dare, we have no idea if they know how to hunt? Should we teach them or bring the food for them here?"  
"I don't think they know how Chris." Darren says. "Why would we need to hunt?" They squeaked. "We will let you sleep for today then tomorrow we will go for a walk into the forest to teach you a few... things" Chris said and looked at Darren who smiled remembering the afternoon hunts of this time of day. When the twins were asleep, they both began to talk. "Chris how are we going to explain this to them? They are obviously newborns. They probably don't even know what they are." Darren says. The twins lay in the guest room bed huddled together shaking a little in their sleep but slowly calming down and stopping. "I don´t know, at first I didn't want to have to face problems for them but I think we can do it Darren" Chris thought "Maybe we should hide what we are for a while from them."  
"They need to know the basics at least, Chris. They have probably heard the stories about our kind." Darren says. "You know all this explaining about our species brings back bad memories for me, it was very difficult for me to turn you into a vampire, Darren, and I always remember all this I wonder if I was right, if perhaps would have been happier still being a human or not" Chris sighed "I know this is hard on you Chris. I wanted this Chris. You gave me the option I picked to spend forever with you. I am happy just to be with you." Darren said "Sometimes, you know, vampires used to hate the immortality and I know you don´t hate all this cause you are with me now but, what if one day you start to hate living forever? It'll be my fault, Dare, I made you a monster like me because I'm selfish" Darren growled as all time Chris started with the same story about decision. "I get that Chris, I do. I won't hate my life with you ever. We may be considered monsters but we aren't the worst of our kind. You're not selfish. I asked you to do this, it was my wish so it doesn't make you selfish at all baby." Darren said. Chris bit his lip with beautiful puppy eyes, the eyes that he knows Darren loves "I love you, Dare, we are going to be dads now. It's a new experience for us both and I'm so happy to spend forever with you, maybe I was selfish but..no regrets" "No regrets, just love." Darren told him with a smile. "We're going to be amazing dads to those girls. We'll be a family."  
The sun began to appear in the sky again and Chris went and woke up the girls "Good morning, sweeties, today will be an special day. It's our first day as a family. Darren and me decided to be your dads if you are right with it" Kassie looked at Lilly and they both nodded happily. "Thank you." They said quietly. Chris smiled at the girls "You don't have to thank me." He told them. Darren stood leaning against the door frame. "Chris is right. There is no need to thank us." Darren said. Kassie and Lilly smiled at them both thankfully. "Now, this run will be very important. Should pay attention and take care of ..." Chris started to say but Darren was jumping on the trees at a wonderful speed and screaming like a wild beast, having fun as usual. "Always the same" Chris smiled and took from the hands to the girls. Kassie and Lilly looked at Chris with wide eyes before following him. They watched what Chris was doing then copied him. They didn't understand how they could run so fast without being out of breath but they still just went with it.  
"Girls ... you know, we are a little different from the rest ..." Chris started saying as his eyes darkened. "We are vampires" Darren said laughing, his curls disheveled and blood of a deer springing from his lips. Kassie and Lilly fell trembling "Dare! I thought we would talk so calmly, step by step" Chris said taking with his hand to his forehead "Oh god, girls, just .. calm down and trust us, we promised that we wouldn´t hurt you"  
Kassie and Lilly nodded. "I'm sorry for scaring you like that girls." Darren said licking the blood from his lips. Kassie and Lilly's eyes darkened when they caught scent of something. They took off after the scent. "Dammit." Darren mumbled chasing after the girls with Chris not too far behind. The girls hunted the animal perfectly without getting blood on their clothes.  
"Our girls don't get dirty unlike you do , papa." Chris joked. That was their first outing as a family, the four back home laughing in the middle of the night and certainly the experience had become them much more close. "Thank you.. for helping us." Kassie says to Chris and Darren. "Yea. You guys could have just left us there." Lilly says. "You're welcome girls. We wouldn't have just left in an alley way." Darren told them. "Now you are a part of our family" Chris added, "And nothing will change that." At least he believed that before receiving the call that would change the things. The phone rang and Darren ran to meet while Chris was playing in the living room with Kassie and Lilly. Kassie and Lilly laughed while playing with Chris unaware about what was going on. Darren was meeting with the Vampire council on the phone about the girls. "You can't just kill two kids. They're innocent." Darren cried. "They are under 18. It is against our laws. They must be killed." The council leader told Darren. "Please don't kill them. Me and Chris will look after them and keep them in control. Just please." Darren begged.  
Chris heard Darren weakly crying and immediately knew what was happening. "Girls, can you stay here playing for a while? I have to go talk to your papa." When he came to the kitchen he saw Darren as never before had been, totally devastated. Chris hugged him tightly "I promise you that they will not hurt them" Kassie and Lilly nodded at Chris before he left. They were laughing at things they were saying together. "They want to kill them Chris. They want to kill our daughters." Darren said before crying on the taller man's chest. "We won't let them do this, Dare, just think of a plan. We have always been able to leave all together, let's do it one more time." Chris tried to convince Darren when really just trying to convince himself. Darren looked up for a moment "I know, there is only one thing we have going for us and that we can use" Chris smiled at him "Before I turned you, Dare, you were one of the best known teenage singer and actor, if threaten them to use your famous to reveal the vampire secret to the entire world ... "  
"It may work. I just need our girls to be okay no matter what. This may save them." Darren said nodding at Chris. "We'll do everything we can to save our girls." He said "Find a place to hide them" Chris said seriously "I'll call the vampire council and then things are going to get complicated" Darren was to address the room but Chris stopped him holding his hand and kissed his cheek "I love you"  
"I love you too." Darren said before going to the girls. "Girls come with me we need to go somewhere." He told them. The girls nodded and followed him trusting him. Darren took the girls to a special room in the basement that would protect them. "Stay here till me and Chris come and get you. There is a T.V and some movies for you to watch if you want." Darren said then shut the door to the safe room and locked the door. He ran back up to Chris. "It´s not going well" Chris said to Darren when he came to the kitchen again "I never had heard them so angry. They said if in 24 hours we have not killed the girls they would come and kill us and when I told them our plan, they hung up the phone "  
"We'll do everything we can." Darren said. "We have to hope that we'll win." He said. Darren nodded. He went and called his manager and explained what happened. He told him to tell the public of what had happened. Darren knew not everyone would believe him but it had to be done. His girls lives were at stake, he would risk things for them. Chris bit his lips while Darren was talking with his manager, he was recived a text: "23 hours". "Damn" Chris thought and showed it to Dare. "The article will be released in an hour." Darren told Chris. He looked at the text and sighed. "They're so young." They sat quietly in the room, Darren soon received a call from the secretary of his manager who was saying that he had died mysteriously a few minutes ago. "They were" Chris said "I feared it. We have to go up there and show in front of the cameras"  
"If we have to, we have to but we can't leave the girls here. They know where they are." Darren said. "Where should we leave them?" Chris asked, time was still going on and soon his cell phone rang again. Another message: "22 hours"  
"I don't know. I guess we could take them with us." Darren said. "Okay" Chris nodded and went to the protection place where the girls were watching a movie "Kassie, Lilly, we need your help. It could be difficult but we need to trust in each other and work like a family". "We are together in that" Darren added "All or nothing, girls"  
"Okay." Kassie said. Lilly nodded. They followed Chris and Darren to the studio where their kind would be revealed. There were camera's and T.V crew's and radio inerviewers and tons of other people there. Lilly and Kassie looked over at each other then at Chris and Darren. " You'll be safe." Darren tells them trying to get himself to believe it. By the time they had reached the recording studio, Chris had already received several messages and the finally said: "Your last hour". It was all or nothing. Maybe their last hour together. Chris hugged the girls and finally kissed to Darren "Come what may" he said and smiled. "Come what may." Darren repeated hugging the girls. He kissed Chris back. Kassie and Lilly exchanged a worried look unsure what was going on. "We'll be okay girls." Darren said slightly noticing the look the exchanged. The girls nodded not really believing him.  
A slim girl approached Darren and tell him that it was time, he greeting and entered to the recording studio. The green light was lit and he began to appear again to the public who saw him in the other side of the screen. Chris had stayed in the waiting room with the girls but his phone rang and he went to answer it outside. "Hello" He said seriously. "Turn around" A deep voice ordered and when he did it, he met with them and scream. They were five guys who grabbed Chris' arms.  
Kassie and Lilly tried to run but they were caught. They screamed and saw Chris was being held by some of the other guys. "L-Let him go." Lilly said speaking up for the first time. The guys growled and started pulling the girls away from the room. Darren saw the guys coming into the room. They pulled him into the room with Chris before Darren could say anything. The vampires didn´t know where to start, thought it would be good to start with the hardest so one of the vampires grabbed the Chris´s face with his hands because he was the oldest vampire of that clan. "You were a fool, Christopher, falling in love with a human, turning him and finally turning two useless girls to satisfy your desire for a family." Chris tried to explain that he had not transformed the girls, he had found them in that way, but the vampire held up his hand to break him into pieces. It was useless to fight, they were two men and two innocent girls vs. the five world's best trained vampires. Kassie and Lilly let out a small yelp as they were slammed against a wall. "He didn't turn us." They said hearing the men talking to Chris. Darren was trying to get away from the men to protect both the girls and Chris. Everything happened too fast; Darren managed to escape the grip of the vampire to save Chris just before one of them traverse him with his fist. Then, the five stopped paying attention to Kassie and Lilly to only fight with Darren and Chris that were crossing looks to be encouragement. The five vampires were upon them and started beating them with agility while the girls took advantage of the neglect to enter the recording room in search of the microphone, the green light was still on. "We have to save our dads" Kassie said to her sister and Lilly nodded  
Kassie wished she could cause pain to the men when suddenly the vampires that were beating up Chris and Darren fell to the ground screaming in pain. Kassie looked shocked for a moment then continued what she was doing. Lilly looked surprised before joining in with her sister causing the men to be in intense pain. Darren looked shocked when the guys fell to the ground. He looked over at the girls surprised considering abilities are very very rare. Kassie could trick them into believing they were suffering when in reality they never even touched them and Lilly could improve that power also controlling their minds and doubling the power of her sister. Eventually the twins fell unconscious, tired, but the vampires were even worse and could not continue fighting. Chris held the microphone in the hands of their adopted daughters and showing it to the vampires saying "Go back where you came from and tell to your superiors that never disturb our family again, if you don´t do that, everything could know our secrets right now" The other vampires groaned and weakly walked away knowing the twins were stronger than them. The twins continued laying unconscious on the ground. Darren took the mic and put it on the desk in the studio. He scooped up Lilly while Chris scooped up Kassie and carried them to the car. They drove back to their place and waited for the girls to wake up.  
"I'm afraid, Dare .. afraid that they return some day" Chris admitted before the girls woke up to not worry them "When I was there, I was thinking that we could have lost everything, that maybe you could be dead .. I just .. It doesn´t matter if they had killed me but if they had killed you.." Chris hug him so hard and cry on his shoulder, was one of the few times that Darren was seeing Chris´ tears because he always has been really strong. "They're not going to get us. Our girls saved us just like we saved them. If they do return we'll fight as a family again." Darren said hugging Chris while he cried. "We'll be okay because we are a family." He said  
The girls had woken up and when they saw their parents hugged they just joined them, laughing happily "Our family together until the end of times" the twins said. "Till the end of time." Chris and Darren repeated.


End file.
